


Self-Imposed Language Barriers

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Based on Tumblr Art, Established Relationship, Feels, Happy Ending, Lack of Communication, M/M, Relationship Issues, Russian and Japanese, VictUuri, Yurio needs to kick Victor into high gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: When Victor starts pretending that he can't understand English in order to get out of doing his chores, Yuuri turns his game back on him, which leads to a little more angst than either expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tired of Your Crap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257678) by pastel-crowns. 



> So it was going to be funny, but then I got emotional over it and it became angst. Yeah.
> 
> For @pastel-crown on Tumblr for their amazing fanart! It was a funny piece of art that I angst'd up!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The dishes had piled up in the sink. It was Victor's day to do them, but Yuuri knew that the man had probably forgotten. He forgot practically everything that didn't immediately affect his life.

"Vitya, can you do the dishes?"

The man, who had been lounging on the sofa, leaned back and murmured, "Ne ponimayu."

Not again. Yuuri sighed, knowing just what his fiance was getting up to and he was not going to have it.

"Victor," he said sternly, hoping his meaning was captured from his tone.

The grown man - who was four years older than him, Yuuri felt like adding - just sent him a confused look. Like he could not comprehend the most basic of questions in a language that he'd been fluent in for nearly fifteen years.

"Victor, I _know_ you speak English!"

Victor persisted with more Russian words that Yuuri didn't know.

For the love of…

Fine then. If that was going to be how he would act, then Yuuri would just deal with it in his own way.

Turning toward the sink, Yuuri turned the water on and lathered up the sponge. He didn't miss the pleased smirk on his lover's face either.

That was fine. It was all fine. Third time in a row, but who cared?

Not Yuuri. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway. He could handle it just fine.

* * *

"Yuuri, are you coming to bed?" Victor asked when he realized that Yuuri was in fact, not in their room. Or the washroom.

He found Yuuri in the lounge, laying on the sofa with Makka spread across his lap.

"Yuuri?"

"Beddo wa itai."

"What?"

Yuuri gave no response as he shifted the pillow beneath his head and settled in. He made no move to get up and Victor pouted. Yuuri avoided the bed when he was angry.

"Yuuri, did I do something wrong?"

"Shirimasen. Anata wa?"

When it became obvious that Yuuri wasn't in the mood for talking, Victor pouted off to their room and bundled himself in the duvet extra hard to make up for the lack of Yuuri's warmth.

He didn't know why Yuuri was angry.

He hadn't done anything mean.

* * *

The next morning, Victor awoke to find Yuuri up and about already, which never happened. He'd already cooked for himself. Himself only, by the way. He'd also done all the dishes and taken out the garbage.

Victor was supposed to cook breakfast and then take out the garbage. It was Tuesday. Tuesday was Victor's turn.

"Yuuri?"

No response. Yuuri slipped on his headphones, put his mobile in his pocket, and headed out the door for his early morning jog. He'd eaten before he jogged? He was certainly unhappy.

Frowning, Victor went about getting some cereal for himself. Of course he ended up staring at the bowl for several minutes, as he tried to find out what was worrying Yuuri so much.

He came up with nothing.

He finally thought to get the milk, and ended up eating soggy cereal as he kept getting lost in his thoughts.

When Yuuri returned, Victor had just gotten around to washing his bowl. Or rather he _would have_ had Yuuri come along, taken the bowl out of his hands, and set to cleaning it himself.

And all he got was a murmured, "Watashi wa shimasu."

"Yuuri, what's wrong?"

"Nani mo nai. Nande ki ni suru no?"

"Yuuri, I don't know Japanese."

Yuuri said nothing further.

He didn't say anything to Victor for the rest of the day and whatever was bothering to him did not extend to their rinkmates, because he talked in English to them all just fine, but wouldn't even look at Victor. He would simply nod when instructed and do as he was told.

When they got home, Yuuri didn't even go to shower first like usual. He set to work in the kitchen, making dinner despite the fact that Victor was supposed to do dinner on Tuesdays.

He'd planned to surprise Yuuri with katsudon and everything. Not that he could do it now that there was pasta boiling.

This time he actually made food for Victor too, but he didn't eat at the table. He stood by the sink, inhaling his food as quickly as he could before washing his utensils immediately.

"Yuuri."

Nothing.

Victor pouted even harder, reluctantly enjoying the strange food Yuuri had made for them. And once again, he didn't even get a chance to do anything because Yuuri was there, putting everything away and washing all the dishes.

He then set to cleaning off the counters and table, sweeping the floor, and putting up another air freshener.

"Yuuri, why are you cleaning everything? Cleaning isn't supposed to be done until Saturday."

Still nothing.

This was becoming frustrating.

* * *

Yuuri didn't join him in bed that night either.

* * *

Today was basically a repeat of yesterday, with Yuuri answering Victor only sometimes, in Japanese. He also continued to obsessively clean everything, which was far too much considering he was working hard at the rink already and was wearing himself out all the more.

Victor attempted to take the broom from him after dinner and got smacked in the hand with the handle. Yuuri glared, hissed something in Japanese, and went back to cleaning.

Victor laid in bed, thinking hard and pulling at his hair in frustration.

* * *

Two more days it took before Yurio had to step in.

"Why the fuck is he so damn tired?" the teen demanded of Victor that afternoon when Yuuri was busy doing figures. His eyes were bloodshot and the dark circles beneath them looked horrible.

"He won't stop cleaning everything. And he's doing all the cooking. And he won't explain why!"

The blond's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck did you do?"

"What makes you think _I_ did anything?" asked Victor, affronted.

"Because he's only treating _you_ like shit, that's why. He also won't speak a language you understand when you talk to him, so obviously he's pissed at you. But it's affecting everyone now. Georgi thinks you're breaking up and Mila wants to tape him to a bed so he'll rest."

Victor glanced at Yuuri, who had been told to take it easier today, but instead, he spouted something in Japanese and then went ahead and disobeyed.

"What has been going on recently? Did you make something he didn't like? Did you ignore a call from him? Did you buy something odd without consulting him? He's frustrating the shit out of me and if you don't fix it, I swear to God I will do something drastic!"

The teen stomped off, his bad temper leaving a trail of curses behind him.

Victor was as lost as he was in the beginning though.

* * *

Victor had to call Mama Hiroko. He didn't know what to do and he needed help. She told him to record some of the things Yuuri was saying and to send her the video for translation.

So Victor sneakily watched Yuuri all day and managed to get two separate instances where Yuuri managed to say more than a single word.

After an hour of being bundled all alone in his room, Victor finally got a text.

 **Video 1:** "If you only listened to me, you wouldn't be so frustrated right now."

"Sometimes I wonder how you managed to survive without me. This place is a mess."

"Do your damn chores and this wouldn't be a problem."

 **Video 2:** "I don't want to do all the cleaning but if I don't do it, it won't get done."

"I'm so tired."

Take better care of my son, Vic-chan. :(

_'Do your damn chores and this wouldn't be a problem.'_

_'I don't want to do all the cleaning but if I don't do it, it won't get done.'_

_That_ was why.

Victor sent a reply back, apologizing profusely and thanking the woman for her help.

Yuuri was angry because Victor kept pretending to not understand when it came time to do the dishes or take out the garbage.

He wasn't doing it to be an ass, he was simply playing around. Apparently, doing it too many times in a row wasn't funny. It would explain why Yuuri had gotten quiet and just went to do the dishes himself instead of letting them sit there.

Because Yuuri hated messes and the chore list had been made for a reason because they were sharing duties around the house, so it only made sense.

And Victor had been ignoring his because he was being lazy and didn't want to do them when he could cuddle on the sofa with his lover. But Yuuri wouldn't rest for a cuddle if there was a mess. He probably should have realized that when he started his little game.

Standing, Victor dragged his blanket with him as he went to get Yuuri.

His Yuuri who had been imposing all the chores and cooking on himself because he thought he couldn't rely on Victor to do his part. So he stopped speaking English and started sleeping on the sofa in order to teach him a lesson. He then began working himself to death to keep the house in pristine condition _alongside_ all of his training every day.

Victor's emotions were all over. But mostly he just felt ill over it, and his eyes stung a bit in response.

"Yuuri."

The man was on the sofa as expected, barely awake. Makka perked up upon seeing Victor and jumped off the sofa, waking Yuuri up in the process.

"Yuuri, can we talk?"

"Anata wa mada nihongo o hanasu koto o mananda koto ga arimasu ka?"

"All I understood from that was 'Have you', 'Japanese', and 'Speak'. And no, I haven't learned how to speak it. I was hoping you would switch back to English if I promise to stop skipping out on chores."

Yuuri cast him a deeply unimpressed look.

"Yuuri, I hadn't thought you'd be so offended. I just wanted to sit with you instead of doing the chores. I hadn't thought I'd done it enough for it to be annoying."

Yuuri snorted mockingly in response and turned away.

Not one to be ignored, Victor climbed over the back of the sofa and settled himself over his fiance, blanket and all, making sure that Yuuri couldn't ignore him very easily. Victor was known for persistence after all.

"Chores aren't fun, Yuuri. But _you're_ fun. And I like spending more time with _you_. I don't want you to do all the work. You're wearing yourself out and you're going to hurt yourself. And I get that you're trying to teach me a lesson, but to do so at the expense of your own health isn't okay. Yurio is worried about you too, it's not just me."

Yuuri's attention was piqued then, and he turned to look at Victor finally.

"Everyone thinks we're going to break up," Victor said bluntly. "They also think it's my fault and I've been threatened in various ways if I don't make it up to you."

There was a hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I never once wanted you to think I'm unreliable."

Victor was using The Eyes. Yes. Capitals and everything. He wanted to make Yuuri understand and as the rink was far away, this had to do.

Yuuri looked him directly in the eye and Victor met him head on because he was sorry. He was so sorry he was nauseated from it. He was worried about Yuuri, and scared about pushing him away with his careless behavior, and-

Yuuri kissed him. Like actually initiated physical contact after four days of avoiding Victor as best as he could while they lived in the same house. As in mouths pushed together. As in something that Victor had been bereft of for so long!

"Maybe I got a little too emotional over it," murmured Yuuri - _in English finally!_ \- when he pulled away. "I _do_ overreact when I'm stressed. I appreciate your efforts to learn about what was wrong, and I know you weren't doing it to hurt my feelings. I'm sorry I let it go this far without talking to you."

"It seems we still need to work on that communication thing," Victor remarked.

"Yeah."

"Will you please come back to bed now? The sofa isn't as comfortable and I know your back has been hurting because of it."

"Take me to bed, Vitya."

He did so. Quite gladly.

* * *

"Thank God you two are back to normal. If the angst got any thicker, it would have choked me. And I'm the king of it around here."

Yuuri flushed under Yurio's glare. "Sorry to have disturbed you."

"So did he apologize and make it up to you?"

"Yes. We both apologized."

The teen scoffed. "Relationships make no fucking sense. He was the one that fucked up, why did _you_ have to apologize because of his mistakes?"

"You'll understand once you're in love, Yurio."

"Not likely," the teen groused. "No one is getting _me_ to apologize when I'm not in the wrong."

Yuuri could only smile in response.

"Will you help me with my step sequences?" Yurio asked suddenly. "I think I'm confusing some parts."

Glancing at Victor, who was busy practicing his own routine, Yuuri smiled and nodded. He had time.

"Show me what you're working on and we'll go from there."

After a good night of sleep and a filling breakfast that he'd been lavished with, Yuuri had the energy he'd been missing.

Victor blew him a kiss in passing and Yuuri withheld a giggle for Yurio's sake.

Communication did wonders.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other YOI fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Google Translate was used, sorry.
> 
> RUSSIAN:
> 
> Ne ponimayu. ~ I don't understand.
> 
> JAPANESE:
> 
> Beddo wa itai. ~ The bed hurts.  
> Shirimasen. Anata wa? ~ I don't know. Did you?  
> Watashi wa shimasu. ~ I will do it.  
> Nani mo nai. Nande ki ni suru no? ~ Nothing. Why do you care?  
> Anata wa mada nihongo o hanasu koto o mananda koto ga arimasu ka? ~Have you learn how to speak Japanese yet?
> 
> Check out my many other YOI fics!


End file.
